vampiresfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AiRSSS31540/The Mindworm
'The Mindworm' The Mindworm is a short story written by C.M. Kornbluth. (Mindworm Link). This story has all the aspects of a fictional story with the main character Sebastian who is able to read peoples minds. The story starts out when Sebastian was a child and without a home. Sebastian is able to read the doctors thoughts and repeat them outloud. It is odd that his ability allows him to read what others are thinking. The reader is understanding early on the protagonist is uique from the other characters. The story continues to demonstrate Sebastians' ability to flip emotions. For example, as he leaves the "home" he wasin he travels and comes into contact with older guys who make him feel scared and worried. Although, his mind allows him to make the older men feel scared like he did and he felt fine. Many scenes show what Sebastians abilities are and how he uses his mind to help him out of bad situations and how he lives live hearing not only his, but other peopels thoughts and concers as well. This story defines the way our minds work and how he can control his emotions and others with the power of his mind. 'A Penny for Your Thoughts' One specific section of this short story goes into detail of someones life. It is very similar to the Twilight Zone episode "A Penny for Your Thoughts" where the same scene is shown. Both characters from the novel and show are reading somebodys mind from the day. In the book it was a girl going on a date with a male and how she was attracted to him because of his money. She thought about things such as never thinking she would find someone with a real career and was fascinated by his car. Although, he was no better because all he cared about was the way her body looked. In the show it was about a guy in an office who is able to hear other peoples fantasies. Both are very similar in the sence the main characters have a special powers others are unaware of. It is a special power enforcing people to use their minds, and how powerful ones mind can be. Some feel this "superpower" are one used today. This article states (article), "Mindsight is the seemingly magical ability to map someones mental terrain from their words, emotions, and body language". This is demonstrated again, when Sebastian is able to walk down the street but can not seem to focus because he keeps hearing what others are saying in their minds leaving him hearing jibberish and not understanding some of it due to the fact he only cataches bits and pieces. 'Marvel & Mindworm' The Mindoworm has become a supernatural superhero from Marvel as well.(Marvel Mindowrm) . The ability to read others mind has become fictonalized to become a famous superhero now. He is not strong like Batman or fly like Superman, he is a different kind of character. One that became a famous story to use in TV and short stories. Marvel too thought that a hero can be smart which allows children to embrace their intelligence rather than the classic looks like before. Being able to use your mind and brain for good is a valuable lesson kids may not even notice they're learning. The short story and TV show and Marvel have all recgonized the new spin and twist of a hero with a supernatural power, one that a child may want to hope they can develop if they study enough and focus on learning. In a way, this fictonal story has developed the want and need for intelligence throughout the Category:Blog posts